redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Traductions récurrentes
Noms All the time = tout le temps, constamment, en permanence, sans arrêt Already = déjà, d’abord Alright '''= très bien, d’accord '''Anyway = pas grave, de toute façon, peu importe Awkward '''= délicat, gênant, embarrassant, inconfortable, maladroit, empoté '''Badass = dur à cuire, balèze, d’enfer ! Boring = barbant, ennuyant Buddy = l’ami, mon pote Bullshit = connerie, n’importe quoi, absurde Chick = nana Command = Contrôle CO (Commanding Officer) = officier commandant Even = même, encore Even so = toutefois Finally = enfin, au bout du compte, pour finir, définitivement Flashbang = grenade incapacitante Great = formidable (sarcastique), super However = cependant, tout de même Hungry = affamé, (avoir) faim Incoming = en approche, aux abris Kinda = pour ainsi dire, un peu, en quelque sorte Lame = rasoir, naze Man = mec, bon sang Medic = toubib Medical officer = médecin militaire Memory unit = module mémoriel Nevermind '''= oublie(z) ça, ça ne fait rien, ça n’a pas d’importance '''Nonsense = absurde, absurdités Now = là, maintenant, tout de suite Private = Soldat Pretty = assez, plutôt, pratiquement, quasiment, joli, beau Pretty much = plus ou moins Probably = sans doute, sûrement (faux ami) Recovery beacon = signal de récupération Right now = de suite, dans l’immédiat, tout de suite, immédiatement, sur-le-champ Rogue = nuisible, canaille, aberrant, fourberie, escroc, voyou, coquin Simulation trooper = soldat fictif Smart = malin, doué, débrouillard, futé, rusé, intelligent Smooth = doux, subtil Still '''= toujours, encore, quand même, néanmoins '''Sure = bien sûr, entendu, certain Time distortion unit = module de distorsion temporelle Whatever = peu importe, n’importe, quel que soit, tout ce que, quoi que Weird = bizarre Well = eh bien, bon, enfin, tiens Yet = encore, déjà Verbes To be angry = être en colère, se fâcher To be coming = arriver, ne pas tarder To be busted = être tout chamboulé To be great at (…) = être bon en, s’y connaître en To be in charge of = avoir la charge de, être responsable de, commander To be in disrepair = être déglingué, être délabré, être en mauvais état To be (fucking) kidding = se moquer, faire marcher, se foutre To be mad = être fou furieux, être fou de rage, être dingue, être enragé To be messed up = être bousillé To be paired = être associé, être jumelé, être couplé, être appareillé, être accompagné To be pissed = être furieux, s’énerver To be pissed off = avoir les boules, être en rogne, en avoir plein le dos To be upset = être bouleversé, être contrarié, être vexé To blame = s’en prendre à, en vouloir à To come in = entrer, répondre (radio) To copy = recevoir To check out = mater To find out = découvrir, comprendre, apprendre To figure out = savoir, arriver à comprendre, résoudre, déterminer, décider To get the feeling = avoir l’impression, avoir le sentiment To handle = gérer, maîtriser To hold on = tenir bon, se cramponner To hold still = arrêter de bouger, se tenir tranquille To hole up = se terrer To fool (…)self = se faire des illusions To fuck over = entuber, baiser To fuck up = merder, bousiller To kiss (someone) ass '''= lêcher le cul (de quelqu’un) '''To let go = lâcher prise, renoncer, abandonner To look like = on dirait To make sense '''= être logique, être cohérent, être rationnel, être compréhensible, être raisonnable, expliquer tout '''To make only sense = aller de soi, être normal To make not sense '''= ne rimer à rien, ne pas tenir debout, n'expliquer rien '''To monkey about = faire des singeries To monkey around '''= bayer aux corneilles '''To pick up = choper (des filles), emmener, ramener, deviner, déceler To put a stop to = mettre un terme à To recall = rappeler, se rappeler To remember = se souvenir, ne pas oublier To remind = remémorer, se remémorer To scare out of crap = ficher la trouille To see (somebody) point = je vois ce que (quelqu’un) veut dire, je vois où (quelqu’un) veut en venir To seem like = sembler, ressembler To set things straight = remettre les pendules à l’heure To sound like = paraître, faire, passer pour To stand down = repos ! (militaire), ne pas bouger To suck = sucer, craindre, être nul To take apart = démonter, mettre en pièces Expressions All work and no play = mêler l’utile à l’agréable All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy = l’excès de travail nuit gravement à la santé. Bye, bye bye = à plus, salut, au revoir Don’t sweat it = ne pas se prendre la tête Double time = au pas de course (…) ever = (…) qui soit For all (…) know = Si ça ce trouve, pour autant que je sache Front and center(…) ! = à (vos/votre) poste(s)(…) ! Give me a break ! = franchement !, ras-le-bol !, j’en ai marre ! Goodbye = au revoir, adieu I don’t care = je m’en moque, ça m’est égal Let me get this straight = (voyons) si j’ai bien compris Of all time = de tous les temps On the single and a half = au pas et demi On the double = au trot On the triple = au galop See you = à plus See you later '''= à plus tard '''See you next time = à la prochaine (fois) See you soon = à bientôt Sup(…) ? = quoi d’neuf(…) ? Tata for now = à la revoyure That's the spirit = bien dit, à la bonne heure, The last time I checked = à ce que je sache, aux dernières nouvelles (I’ll) tell you what '''= écoute, voilà ce que je te propose, voilà mon offre '''Well, this is just great = ça, c’est la meilleure ! What the fuck(…) ? = (mais) bordel, (…) ?!, c’est quoi ce bordel ?! What the heck(…) ? = (mais) merde, (…) ?!, c’est quoi cette merde ?! What the hell(…) ? = (mais) bon sang, (…) ?!, c’est quoi ce cirque ?! Interjections, insultes Asshole = connard Bitch = garce, pétasse, bâtard, corniaud Cockbite = crevure Crazy = fou, malade Crikey(…) ! = Seigneur(…) ! Dag nabbit ! = sapristi ! Dipshit = sale con, petit con Dirtbag = ordure, salaud, enfoiré, le crasseux Douche, douchebag = connard Drat = zut Dumb = débile, nul, borné Dumbass = imbécile (You) Fool = (sombre) idiot, (pauvre) fou Fuck it = et merde, rien à faire, fait chier Fuck off = casse-toi, dégage, va te faire voir Fuck that/this = merde à la fin, laisse tomber, rien à faire Fuck you = je t’emmerde, va te faire voir Fucktard = connard Geez(e) = bon Dieu God damn (thing) '''= satané (machin) '''God damnit = bordel de Dieu Holy shit = bordel de merde Jackass = crétin Jerk = con, salaud Jesus(Christ)(…) ! = bon Dieu Looser = perdant, nul Lunatic = taré, aliéné, dément, étourdi Moron = abruti No way = pas question, pas moyen, tu rêves, impossible Numbnuts = tête de nœud Nut = cinglé Screw it = et puis merde Scumbag = fumier, fripouille, malfrat, enflure, salopard Shell up '''= ta gueule '''Shut the fuck up = ferme ta gueule Shut up = la ferme Shut your hole = ferme ton clape-merde Skip it = laisse(z) tomber, oublie(z) ça Slut = roulure Son of a bitch = saloperie Stupid bitch = stupide corniaud, stupide garce Up yours = va chier Whore = mégère